Lucy Forgets Natsu
by xcurlytopsx
Summary: During a mission at Galuna Island, Lucy gets hit on the head and ends with amnesia. She forgets about Natsu. Natsu can't take it anymore after 2 months pass. What happens to Natsu then?
1. Chapter 1

Last time the gang was at Galuna Island they were going on an S-class mission behind Master Makarov's back. This time, they were requested along with Gajeel, Wendy, and Laxus's team. 3 of Oracion Seis members had taken over Galuna. The demons that inhabited this island couldn't hold them off their land. Now these Fairy Tail mages have to work together in order to beat them once again.

Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Gajeel, Panther Lily, Bickslow, Freed, Evergreen, and Laxus together must be more than enough to beat just 3 members of Oracion Seis, we hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu's point of view

"HEY ICE CUBE! GET BACK HERE WITH MY SCARF! NOW" I bark at Gray who runs away from me with my scarf in his hand.

"CATCH ME YOU FLAME BRAIN" he shouts back to me.

I stood still for a moment listening for where I would find ice for brains. I turn a little. I hear the wood creak from the east. I walk slowly and quietly towards that area. Gray was behind the bar where Mira would be usually.

"Enough joking around, Gray, I would like my scarf back now." I ask patiently with a serious tone in my voice.

Gray hands back my scarf and smiles. I punch him in the arm. "Grab my scarf again and you will die" I smile and walk to Lucy who was sun bathing. Her beautiful pale skin glows with a slight golden light. I sit at her side.

"Hey, Natsu, do you mind putting some tanning lotion on my back please?" She asks me giving me the bottle.

"Eh, sure" I pour a small amount on her back. The ends of her bikini top were undone and so were the ones around her neck. I blush a bit. "Why do you need this stuff anyways, Luce?" I ask her.

"Well, I want an even tan, and this stuff helps." She responds with her head down in her towel. I rub my hands up and down her back evenly spreading the substance that the bottle contains. It smells like oil to me, but if she wants to have a nice glow then okay. My hands go down her sides a little. I accidently touched the side of her breast. She doesn't flinch. _I guess she didn't notice._

Evergreen is in a green one piece swimming suit. Freed and Bickslow walk around in swim trunks along with Gajeel and Laxus. Wendy is in the corner, under the shade of an umbrella reading some scrolls about sky magic. _I'm surprised Juvia isn't around to stalk Gray or that Loke hasn't passed through the gate. _At that same moment Loke had appeared shirtless in his black swim trunks that had a small golden zodiac sign of the lion at the right corner.

"Well, speak of the devil" I mutter under my breath not noticing that my hands were still on Lucy's lower back with my thumbs in her back dimples.

"And hello to the Perv on my Lucy." He says observing my hand position on her back.

"What! No, I mean- It's not what it looks like, honest" I mutter. ." He says observing my hand position on her back. I take my hands off of her. I then scoot a little to the other side.

"No worries, bro." He whispers into my ear. "I mean if you want to ask her out, all you have to do is ask me." He smirks and walks off.

"What is that suppose to mean." I yell towards his direction in outrage.

"What's all the noise for?" Lucy wakes up. She ties her bikini top and sits up.

"Oh, nothing, Natsu just asked me for permission to date you and like and parent I asked him a series of questions making sure my little girl isn't with just any guy or dragon slayer for that matter." He fawns over her.

"No I didn't." I try to deny, but my blush makes it impossible. She smiles at me. Everyone else is just looking at us in our commotion.

"Natsu, you don' have to play it off anymore. They figured it out, took them long enough, too." Lucy winks at me. "So now that you guys know we've been secretly dating from the very beginning there's nothing to hide anymore am I right?"

Everyone murmurs and gasps at the idea. "Yeah, we just didn't know when we were going to tell you all, guess secrets out." I walk towards Lucy and put my arm around her.

Gajeel stands up to me. "Way to go Salamander. I didn't know you had bunny girl all this time. No wonder when we fought after I had captured her you were so set on finding her no matter the cost." He stands there remembering the fight.

"Yeah, I didn't want to tell anyone yet and neither did Natsu. We both decided that we would have told you guys in 2 weeks, on Valentine's Day." Lucy said speaking to Evergreen and Wendy.

"So how long have you 2 been together?" Ever wants to hear all the details.

"Well, ever since I joined Fairy Tail." Lucy's bright white smile said everything.

"That's almost a year!" Wendy does the math in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Loke's point of view

_Wow, they've been together a whole year and I haven't had someone for that long. Not even as friends with benefits have I ever had that. I guess what they have is something special. Well I did notice that when she writes she gets into it a lot more and she writes long every time she sits at her desk._

Freed and Bickslow's point of view

_Freed: Well, I guess this was bound to happen. I just didn't know it would be so quick. Or more like I didn't think that we would find out in this manner._

_Bickslow: Kind of sad that she isn't into blue haired guys like myself, but I mean there's not a huge loss since I kind of like someone else. Though she is a minor, I will watch over her when I can and when I think I can tell her how I feel…I will…_

Gray's point of view

_ Guess I had this coming. After all, Natsu cares for Lucy and shows it more than he means to. He is just so stupid sometimes that I worry for Lucy. I just hope that Natsu will be more attached to her and leave me out of it. I guess there's not a lot to hope for. _

_ If Natsu and Lucy are together I hope that maybe I could confess to Juvia already but, the only problem is how she will take it. I mean I want her to say yes and all but, I hope she doesn't faint or do something exaggerated._

Laxus's point of view

_ Great job, Natsu, you really found someone to keep you from doing so many crazy things at once. Just make sure you keep her close and don't let go of her. Don't make the same mistake I did once… I've forgotten her but, I am not sure if SHE has forgotten about me…_


End file.
